Phone Calls
by LivNel4ever
Summary: Late night phone calls between Elliot and Olivia. Takes place before Kathy and Elliot split. Pure EOness.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Why can't i just write one story at a time? Why can't Dick Wolf have EO do it already? Why are there so many John/Olivia stories? I Just don't know! This ones for all the fans that need the EOness!**

**  
**

Phone Calls

June 13. 3:37am

"Can't sleep huh?" Her soft voice speaks.

"Not a wink. You?" I ask as I pour myself a cup of milk.

"Not even a little." She says with a sigh. I get a mental picture of Liv lying in her bed. I have to stop it right there. I am a married man for Christ sake! Why am I having these impure thoughts about my partner? And more importantly why can't I stop it?

"You were amazing with that little girl today Liv." I say, and I swear I can see her smile through the phone.

"I just wish we could do more, you know?"

"Everyday." I say and then take a bite into my chocolate chip cookie that Maureen has made.

"Her mother seems nice. I'm sure once they get reacquainted they will make a great little family."

I can hear her roll over in bed. My God! She is lying in bed talking to me. What is she wearing? God I would kill to know what she has on. What is she sleeps in the nude?

Jesus, I can't even go that route right now, my breathing turns heavy just from the near thought of Olivia naked. As much as I want to keep talking to her, I let her go because I need the cold shower more.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

July 5 3:59am

"Did I see you making out with Logan tonight?" I ask her.

"How drunk were you?." She says giggling to herself, which only makes her laugh harder, and my heart sink a little because she didn't confirm or deny.

"Me? What about you? How many times did you fall down tonight?"

"Not as many as Munch." I hear her spit into the sink. She's brushing her teeth. I can't help but think that is the cutest thing. "Oh hey, Thank Kathy for driving our pathetic asses home would you?"

Munch, Fin, Casey, Liv and myself decided to have a drinking contest tonight at The NYPD 4th of July celebration. A competition between 5 competitive people, not a good idea, especially when alcohol is involved.

Kathy could have killed me when she came to the party. I was already hammered and hanging off of Liv's every last word. We were standing close, too close, and my hands were roaming where a married mans hands should not be. I wanted her tonight. I wanted to take her home and do things that I could only dream about. I think, but I can't be positive that she wanted to kiss me tonight, and if Kathy hadn't of shown up I wonder what would have happened.

"She was really mad wasn't she? I mean we were really annoying, especially since she was the sober one. She probably wanted to kill us."

"Nah." I lie. Oh yeah she wanted to kill, but not because we were drunk, because we were us, Olivia and Elliot doing what we do best. Flirting.

"Liar." I hear her laugh, "You're sleeping on the couch aren't you?"

She knows me too well. Knows Kathy to well.

"Yeah I got couch duty." I say with a laugh. "So did you?"

"Did I what?" She asks.

"Make out with Mike Logan? Come on Liv tell me the truth."

"Why do you care El?" She asks and I know she has one of her flirtatious grins on, the one she was sporting all night up until Kathy should up.

"Because you're my best friend, I should know these things. Plus I need to know if I'm going to be kicking his ass." I say laughing, but being 100 percent honest.

"You can't go around kicking everyone's ass who I make out with El."

"Why are there a lot Liv?" I ask and I hear her laugh. I know Liv, she is the make out bandit, kicking there asses would be a full time job.

"Let's not go there."

"Tease."

"Yup."

"You're my best friend." I say matter of factly.

"Good. Cause you're my best friend too El." She says through a yawn.

"Are you going to hang up on me now?" I ask, not yet ready to let her go.

"Not if you don't want me too."

"Not yet. I want to hear your voice."

"You're a strange guy Stabler."

"Mmmhmmm." I say as my eyes begin to fight to stay open.

"You going to fall asleep while talking to me?"

"Mmmhmmm. I want your voice to be the last one I hear before I pass out."

"Ok, but I think I'm going to fall asleep before you." She says and I hear her yawn again.

July 31 2:13am

"You get in ok?" I ask.

"Just walking through the door right now." I hear her muster some choice curse words. I can just see her struggling with her bags as she searches her purse for her keys, while her cell phone is pressed between her ear and her shoulder. I can hear the rummaging and then a deep breath, "Okay. Sorry about that. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Thanks Dad."

"Very funny. Did Fin wait for you to flick the lights?"

"No El, you are the only one who makes me do that."

"You get your guy."

"Of course."

"I missed working with you today." I say with pouty smile.

"Awe. Poor baby." She says sarcastically. She can be as sarcastic as she wants I know she hates it when we work separate cases.

"You missed me Liv, you can admit it."

"You're something else El." She chuckles out.

"Admit it Liv." I say in low playful voice.

"No."

"Come on…" I tease further.

"Fine El. I missed with working with you today. You happy? I can't help it, Fin starts to smell after being in a small car for 8 hours." I hear her giggle. "And he doesn't like to play our stakeout games."

"I know. He's very serious when it comes to stakeouts. No fun at all…you know I've been thinking about another thing we can do while on our stakeouts." Oh. My. God…did I really just say that out loud!! I feel the heat rise in my face.

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"Like you don't know." I say and wonder when the hell I have grown such massive balls.

"Elliot Stabler!" She says in a high pitched squeal that I have never heard Liv do before. It makes me laugh hysterically.

"I'll see you tomorrow Liv. Night." I say and hang up.

Aug 10th 4:20am

"You keep calling me this late Stabler and Kathy is going to think we are having an affair."

"Hello to you too Liv." I say with a sly smile. I don't tell her that Kathy already thinks we are having an affair. I also don't tell her how bad I wish we were. I'm sick I have a problem. Who wishes they were having an affair?

"We should have just stayed in the crib we have to be back to work in 3 hours."

"I know. I'm not even tired." I say hiding my yawn.

"Me either. You wanna grab breakfast and then go in? I mean we are obviously not going to sleep tonight."

A smile emerges and I can not hide it. "I would love to. The Diner, say 20 minutes?"

"40, I have to shower first."

"Fine. See ya then." I get giddy. A burst of energy runs through my body. I run upstairs for a quick shower.

When I get out of the shower Kathy is sitting on toilet seat looking up at me.

"You're going back to work?" She asks me.

"Ah, yeah." She stands up and places her arms around my body. I feel nothing. I have felt nothing for a long time. I pull her arms away and place a chaste kiss on her forehead, and walk out of the room. I can hear her sigh in disappointment. I feel like such an asshole, but I have no control over it, I can't stop thinking about Liv, wanting to touch her, to taste her, to…Oh god I have to stop right there. I can't believe it has gotten to the point where I don't even have the desire to sleep with my wife.

Aug 10 5am

She looks beautiful sitting there sipping her coffee. It's still dark outside but when I look at her it is all rays of sunlight. Oh my God! What is happening to me? Rays of sunlight! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME OLIVIA BENSON?!

"5 years tomorrow." She says with a sly smile.

"5 years tomorrow what?" What the hell is she talking about?

"Us Elliot. It's our partner 5 year anniversary!" She gives me one of her pearly white smiles. The ones that make my insides flutter.

"Has it been that long already! Jeez, you would think Cragen would give us the day off!"

"Fat chance. You done?"

"Yeah lets get back to house."

We arrive to an almost empty station house. "You two look like hell. Hit the cribs and get some decent sleep." Cragen orders us.

Who are we to object. 2 cups of coffee but I'm still exhausted. We go upstairs to the crib and fall onto the two cots at the back, 'our cots'.

We are both starring at each other, she is looking deep into my eyes, I can feel her trying to read me. "What are you thinking about El?" She asks.

"You." I say with a shit eating grin on my face. She thinks I'm kidding, but I have never been so serious.

"Jackass. God what is the air condition on like negative 100?" Her body shivers and she curls up in the fetal position.

"You that cold?"

"I'm always cold. I love it." She says with a small smile, still shivering.

"It is pretty cold in here. How about you come lay here with me, I'll keep you warm." I am not smiling, I am not laughing, I want her to know that I am serious, because I am. I need to feel her, I need to hold her. I'm dying inside, this is killing me. I need to be closer to her.

"Elliot. I think that is inappropriate don't you?" She's thinking about it!

"We're best friends Liv. Best friends cuddle all the time. Come on get your cute butt over here." I say patting my hand on the mattress.

She's doing it! She got up! She's coming over! I pull down the covers and she lays down gracefully. Her body is next to mine, touching mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to my body. I can't see her face but I know she is smiling.

"This is so wrong on so many levels Elliot." She says softly.

I nudge my head on the crook of her neck, and with all the courage I have place my lips on her neck. It makes that sound, that sucking sound. I love that sound, and I know she loves that sound too, which is why I did it.

"Night Liv." I say giving her a squeeze.

"Actually it's Morning, El." She says as she turns her head and her lips meet mine for a brief but magical moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: You guys Rock--thank you for all the Reviews! And for everyone that is feeling the sting of the lack of eoness! And special shout outs to everyone who was hard at work on there EO Fics!**

Chapter Two

Aug 20 1:13am

I'm lying awake in bed waiting for wife to go to sleep so I can go downstairs and call Olivia. How sad is that? My phone goes off just as my wife is just about to pass out.

"Stabler."

"El…Eliot." She's sobbing.

"Olivia. Is that you? What is wrong? Are you okay?"

"El?"

"Yeah, it's me, what happened?" My heart races. I listen to her heavy sobs but she doesn't say anything.

"Olivia? Are you hurt?"

"El? Can…can you com---"

"I'll be right over." I click the phone shut and hop out of bed. Olivia needs me. She was crying, no she was hysterical.

"You're going over there now? At this hour?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Something happened to her Kathy. You should have heard her. I have never heard Olivia so hysterical before." I say slipping on my jeans and looking for a shirt.

"You know you don't have to go running to every time she calls El. I mean Jesus doesn't she have any friends?'

The heat of anger stood out in his face and through gritted teeth he said, "I am her best friend Kathy, I'm sorry if you can't accept that."

1:30 am

I don't even bother to knock; I use my key and let myself in. I see her lying on her couch wrapped in a ball. There are tissues everywhere. I actually run to her. The comment that Kathy told me as I walked out replays through my head.

"Olivia! What's wrong?" She looks up at me with the saddest brown eyes I have ever seen. She was pale and feverish. She did not look good at all.

"Elliot, can you just hold me please." She asks like a frighten child.

I wipe the hair out of her face as well as her tears. I pull her body into mine and lift her up off the couch and bring her to her bedroom. I lay her down and climb onto the bed and hold her tightly.

She falls asleep with in 15 minutes of me holding her. I run my hands up and down her arms, when I felt the bracelet. **'Grace Hospital- Olivia Benson' **What the fuck? Olivia, my baby what happened to you? I squeeze her tight never wanting to let her go. I fall asleep never feeling so complete, and broken at the same time.

I wake up a few hours later and get up to go to the bathroom and as I'm washing my hands I glance in the mirror. I see the reflection of her hamper and something catches my eye. I turn around and take a look. My face become pale as I see the sheets from her bed soaked in blood.

I walk slowly back to Olivia's room more scared then I have ever been in my entire life. What happened? When I lay back down I hear her moan. "Liv?"

She turns around and looks at me and gives a small smile.

"Liv, what happened tonight?" I ask grabbing her hands in mine. I see fresh tears collect in her eyes. "Did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head no. "I…I…had a miscarriage El." She says looking down at my chest and not in my eyes.

What?!

"You were…I mean I didn't even know you were pregnant…shit I didn't even know you were seeing anyone Liv."

"I'm not... ah…I just found out last week. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"Who Liv? Who was the guy?"

She shakes her head no.

"You'll be mad."

"Mad? Liv I'm not going to be mad? Tell me who."

"Logan."

"I should have guessed." I say with a smile. I place a longing kiss on her forehead, "Olivia, I am so. So. Sorry." I pull her body into mine, chest against chest.

"Are you mad?" her eyes look up into mine asking for approval, asking me not to be mad.

"Liv, I'm not mad. Jealous maybe…but not mad." I say with a smile.

"Jealous huh?" She says and gives me a small grin.

"Yeah." I say softly, my need for her growing more and more until I can't take it. I place my lips to hers very softly. It is better then I can ever imagine. Her lips are soft and smooth. She tastes like cherries. I place my hands along her jaw and I moan softly into her mouth. She opens up her lips to my tongue deepening the kiss. I can taste her salty tears in my mouth. I want to make her pain go away.

"Elliot…we can't do this." She says breaking away from the kiss.

"I think I'm in love you Olivia, and I don't know to stop loving you." I say pulling back and looking deeply into her eyes.

She didn't say anything she simply just placed her open mouth on to mine. I ran my fingers through her hair, and then ran up and down her body. Our kiss becoming hot and steamy with in seconds. She let out a low moan and my hands squeezed her hips firmly.

She pulled away out of breath, "El…we can't do this…you're married Elliot. We're partners, and you're married."

"I know. I know." I said placing soft kisses in her hair.

"Does that mean that you can't hold me throughout the night?" She asked not wanting him to leaver her bed.

I looked at her and smiled, "Not at all." She turned around and I pulled her body so that her back was to my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively.

I was almost to sleep when I heard her whisper, "I think I'm in love with you too Elliot."

I squeezed her waist and kissed her neck. Letting her know that I heard her.

6:45 am

"Captain its Stabler. Listen Liv went to the hospital last night---she's ok…just not feeling so well…uh huh…yeah…is that okay? I won't let her out of my sight….yup. Okay…and Cap, Thanks."

I shut my phone and waited to tell Olivia the good news. When she came out of the bathroom she started looking through her closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Looking for something to wear to work."

"You're not going into work Liv, and neither am I. I called Cragen, I got the okay."

She turned around, "What did you say to him Elliot?" She asked nervous.

"I told him you weren't feeling well and I was going to take care of you, because I am. Now get your cute butt in this bed now." I told her.

She looked at me and smiled, "Stubborn sonovabitch."

Aug 22 7:15pm

"I missed you at work today." I say smiling into the phone as I get into my car.

"I can't believe I have to take a whole week off." She mumbled into the phone.

"You want me to bring you dinner?"

"Shouldn't you go home, see your kids…see your wife?"

"Well the kids are with Kathy's parents for the week, so what do you want? Pizza?"

"What about your wife, Elliot?" She protests.

"I want to see _you_ Olivia." I wine.

"Just Cheese." She says and hangs up.

I place a call to Kathy before I order the Pizza. Voicemail, yes! "Kath it's me, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be working over night tonight. Give me a ring on the cell if you want."

I shut my phone and for the first time I realize what I'm doing. I'm having an affair. I'm having an affair with my partner. With my best friend…fuck I'm in love with Olivia.

8:45 PM

"I love this show." I say into her hair. We are cuddling on her couch, she has the air turned up and blanket on. It makes me love her even more. It's hot outside but being in her apartment you would think it was the dead of winter.

She turns to look at me and I smile. I lean my head closer to hers and see she is not resisting. I place my thumb on her chin and push her lip down as I crash my lips into hers. I moan immediately on contact. I feel my body relax and everything that is wrong in the world goes away. It is amazing how one kiss from someone can do that.

A million things run through my head, a million things of why I shouldn't be doing this. My marriage being the first. I can't believe I have become a cheater. It seems so wrong, but with Olivia it seems so right…how can that be? How can being in love be so wrong? What do I do about my wife? I have fallen out of love with her, and I have been for some time. When I think about how I feel for Olivia, hell when I FEEL what I feel for Olivia it makes me think I was never in love with Kathy. I have never known a love this strong, and hell I haven't even slept with her…yet.

My body starts to react as she presses her chest against mine and we fall back on the couch. I bring my hands up her shirt and cup her breasts. I can feel her smile through our kiss. I feel her hands run up my chest and then back down; she is actually lifting off my shirt. I do the same to her. Oh my god. She is wearing a pink and black silky bra thingie, and I have never seen someone look so beautiful. I have never touched something so hot, and delicious as Olivia. Kathy is and to put it mildly a prude. She still wears what I call her 'grandmas bras and panties'. And you know what I am talking about. Big white underwear and white cotton bras that are anything but sexy. I would never admit this to her face but my friends refer to her as MissKathy. A pun on words you see because the only position Kathy will allow us to have sex in is the missionary position. Everything else is too, 'dirty'.

I have never been royally fucked before. It is one thing I want to do before I die. Something tells me I fell in love with the right girl to get that mission accomplished. Not tonight though, tonight I want to make love with the woman that I love.

"I want to make love to you Olivia." I say as we come up for air.

She smiles at me, "El? Can I tell you secret?"

I kiss her neck, "Liv you can tell me anything."

"I've never made love before." She says as her hands play with my belt buckle.

"Can I tell you a secret Liv?"

"You know you can."

"I have never been fucked before." She laughs at me. And her laugh makes me want sit there and tell jokes for the rest of our lives. She has the best laugh of anyone I have ever met in my entire life.

"I guess we have some work to do detective."

I smile at her, "I can't believe we are actually doing this…are you sure you are ok with this?"

I hear her sigh and I hope I didn't just ruin the moment. "I know its wrong El. I know it. But I can't help it, I love you. I need you. I want this." She almost growls at the last part, and it turns me on like no other.

"Oh my God Liv. I want you so much." As my mouth attacks her neck, and I hear her a low moan come from Liv.

"Bedroom." She says and stands up and outstretches her hands for me to grab. I grab her hips instead and throw her over my shoulder, to which she squeals and laughs hysterically. I carry her over to her bed and lay her down carefully. All laughing ceases. There is nothing funny about this moment.

We are looking into each others souls; I have never felt such a connection with someone. I get a lump in my throat and become nervous. Like I am about to have sex for the first time. She places her hand behind my head and pulls me down to her. Her lips touch mine and I'm in heaven.

After several minutes of this intense make out session and we are both out of breath and hot between the legs. We take the rest of our clothes off and its skin on skin contact. Her skin is so soft and silky; I want to touch her all over, and _oh! _I plan too.

The panting and screaming between the sheets is almost more then I can bare. Her nails scrape down my back and bite down hard on her shoulder as I thrust myself deeper into her. Hearing her scream my name makes my insides burn with lust.

I pull away from her lips and look directly into her eyes, "I'm so in love with you Olivia." and place my lips back on hers. I can feel the tears of happiness fall from her eyes and I kiss them as they make there way down.

She cups my jaw and looks directly into my soul, "I love you too."

She turns over so that she is on top, a position I have never been in thanks to MissKathy. I feel it in the depths of my soul; an amazing feeling and I think I'm going to explode. She takes my hands and places them on her ass. 'Oh my God', I scream I didn't think I could be more turned on. I squeeze firmly and she moans loudly, "Elliot."

Who knew cheating on your wife could feel so good?

Her hands run up and down my chest while my hands go from grabbing her ass then up her sides to her perfect breasts. My lips lick over her erect nipples and I nibble on them. I push her over so I'm back on top as I want the control back. I place my hands on her hips and grip them tight as I pound my length into her core. She screams out my name and I almost lose it right there. We are both panting loudly. Our bodies are closer then I could have ever imagined. My orgasm rips through me like a bat out of hell, and judging from Olivia's moans and groans I know she is close as well.

"Liv…soon." I grunt out

"Me too." She smiles and I attack her lips with my mouth.

I feel her break seconds before I do as well. I collapse on her chest and she kisses the top of my head.

"Holy shit Liv." I say trying to catch my breath still.

"I know." She says still panting.

6:32 am

We got maybe an hour of sleep, maybe. I have never made love more then twice in one night (once again you can thank MissKathy) let alone 8 times in one night. Yes that is right 8 times. Olivia is probably sorer the fuck, no she is sorer then fuck. The 8th time was when we were in her shower and when we got out she took about 4 ibuprofens. Mumbling about how she was not going to be able to walk tomorrow.

And now here I lay holding her in my arms watching my phone light up, and thanking God I put it on silent. It's my wife I know that. A little bit of guilt washes over me, until I look down and see who is in my arms. Then all the guilt seems to wash away.

Aug 23 8pm

"Are you still at work?" As I wait in the car for the twins soccer practice to be over.

"I just got home actually." She says and I know she has a smile on her face.

"I want to come over tonight."

"I know you do. But you need to spend some time with your family and my body definitely needs some rest---time to heal if you know what I mean." She says with a chuckle.

"I wore you out last night didn't I Babe?" I say in cocky tone, she just laughs at me.

"You pick up the twins yet?"

"I'm waiting for them right now. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a warm bath," I groan into the phone, "And then I'm going to b-e-d for a good night's sleep."

"Can I call you later?" I say, my smile getting bigger the mental image of Olivia taking a bath.

"I'm going to be sleeping Elliot."

"Okay Okay, well the twin are coming out now, I'll see you tomorrow Liv."

"See you tomorrow, lover." She says in a sultry voice and then laughs her ass off. I blush because my kids just get into the car.

"Nite Liv." I say and hang up.

"What's so funny Dad?" Dickie asks.

"Nothing son." I say but am unable to hide my grin.

"You're smiling Dad."

I look at him but I don't say anything.

"It's just I haven't seen you smile like that in such a long time."

If you only knew son…if you only fucking knew.

4:51am

"You just interrupted the best dream I ever had."

"We really have to work on your phone manners Liv."

"I'm sorry Elliot. Let me start over, Hello?"

"Hello gorgeous."

"Gorgeous huh?"

"You know it….so what were you dreaming about?"

"You."

"Oh yea…how was I?"

"I prefer the live show." She says with a chuckle.

"Can I pick you up for work today?"

"Sure…"

"K, I'll see you soon."

I run up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for the day. I smile thinking about starting my day by being inside of Olivia. Uhhhhh…Olivia. Does she have any idea what she does to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I enter Liv's apartment I do it very carefully. I know she went back to sleep as soon as she hung up with me, and I'm hoping that I can sneak into bed with her for the next 2 hours.

I tiptoe through her kitchen, into the living room, down the hall, and at last, I made it the bedroom.

"Oh. My. God." I say when I open the door. My jaw is on the floor and I am certain I am drooling.

There she is, in all her glory handcuffed to her bed. In a very bad girl voice she says, "I've been waiting for you Detective, you see I've been a very naughty girl." as she bats her eyelashes.

Never in a million years did I think one of my fantasies would come true. I can't get my clothes off fast enough. I crawl on top of her my length throbbing in anticipation.

"You're so fucking beautiful, so damn sexy." I whisper as I run my tongue around her neckline, "But you have been a very very bad girl, and now you are going to have to be punished."

She purrs at me, and I can't believe I didn't come right there.

We have the most incredible sex. I am all in control and it drives Olivia wild. She fights, and pleads, and even hisses for me to free her. "I just want to touch you." She says.

I shake my head no and continue to kiss her insides that are burning from my tongue. "Please El, let me touch you. You know you want me too." She moans as her thighs wrap around my neck. A few more swirls of the tongue and a flick on her numb and she releases her juices, which I drink up by the mouthful.

When I enter her core with my rock hard erection I think she is going crack again. She squirms and shakes and tries anything to get free. Her moaning, panting and screaming is making me push harder and deeper inside of her. This is hot, and passionate. This is fucking. I am in heaven.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

After an hour of mindless, mind boggling sex I release my prisoner. She kisses me hard on the mouth, "You were amazing El."

"Don't be giving me all the credit."

"I can't believe you didn't undo the 'cuffs."

I pull her hands and I kiss them, "Ut oh." I say when I see the red rings around her wrist. She looks down at them.

"Yeah I had a feeling that was going to happen."

"Does it hurt?"

"Nah. I see it like a reminder of the intense passion we just shared."

"Come on, let's get us showered and ready for work." I say pulling her out of the bed.

12:53 PM

I look over at Liv and can't help but smile, and feel bad at the same time. She is looking over a file but rubbing her wrists at the same time. I see a glance of the fire engine red ring around them and know that they must be killing her.

EStabler16: Next time we should use the cuffs that have the fur around them.

LivB16: Nah. The pain is half the fun Stabler ;)

EStabler16: Do you want me to get you anything? Aspirin or something?

LivB16: No. I'm fine Elliot. But thank you. Munch and Fin keep starring at us.

Establer16: So you noticed too huh?

LivB16: You think they know?

EStabler16: No. They would never believe a hot sexy woman like you would ever be interested in someone like me.

LivB16: Is that some sort of Joke Stabler? You are one fine piece of meat. The sexiest damn thing that I have ever laid eyes on.

EStabler16: Oh really…

LivB16: Oh Please, you know you are hot!

EStabler16: Liv you are so out of my league it is ridiculous!

LivB16: You wanna come over for dinner tonight?

EStabler16: I would love too. Maybe we can get out of here a little bit early.

6:57 PM 1-6 Precinct

"Kathy. What are you doing here?" Don asked

"Looking for my overworked husband. Where is he?" Kathy asked.

"Ah…he left about two hours ago."

"Really? Hmpf." She turned and walked away. No goodbye, no it was good to see you, no anything. But that was the kind of person Kathy Stabler was. Very self absorbed, very self involved. In Kathy's mind the world revolves around Kathy.

7:23PM Benson Residence

"Oh my God Elliot, you are going to kill me." Olivia panted out as she rolled off of me and wrapped her naked body with the tangled up sheets.

"I could say the same to you Detective Benson." I say as I place a hard, deep kiss on her lips.

"MMM…you are the best kisser Elliot."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I say and place my lips back on hers. I swear I could spend the rest of my life just kissing this woman.

She looks at the clock and I know what she is thinking. It's time for me to go. I have to go now, back home, to my wife. My wife. I am a married man. Sometimes the guilt is unbearable. Eats away at me when I think about it. All I know is that when I'm with Olivia I feel like a different person. I feel happy, complete, loveable.

When I'm with Kathy I feel hate, despair, and rage. It's like Olivia brings out the best in me, and my wife, _my wife_ brings out the worse. I think back to when Kathy made me feel good, made me feel like a man…I try real hard. And the truth is that I can't. Kathy is a miserable person, and for as long as I have known her she has always been like that. She is the type of person that can never say anything nice about anyone. She is the type of person that expects the world to revolve around them. Kathy doesn't know what love is, because the only person that Kathy loves is Kathy. It is really sad, and I learned that with in the first few months of our marriage. I should have ended it right then and there, but I didn't. Nope because I was a fool, a fool who thought that's what love was.

If only I could have met Olivia back then.

"El, you have to get going." She says placing kisses around my shoulder blades.

I bow my head, "I know…but I don't want to." I say and kiss her lips soft and lovingly.

Stabler Residence 7:52PM

I pull up to the house and sneak in the back way. Maureen is sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework.

I walk up and place a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hi Daddy."

"What are you working on?"

"Math. Ugh."

"Need any help?" I say as I head to the fridge and look for something to eat because I am absolutely starving.

"No, I am just about done." She says giving me a smile.

"Where are you sisters and brother?" I ask finding some left over pasta and throwing it in the microwave.

"Kathleen is upstairs doing her homework and Mom just went to pick up the twins from soccer practice."

I nod my head and sit down across the table from my oldest daughter.

"You decide where you want to go to college yet?"

"Umm...I have it narrowed down." She says reverting her eyes back to her homework.

"You gonna dorm?"

"Definitely. No offense Dad but I couldn't take living here for one more second." She says with a long sigh.

"Why's that?" I say getting up and getting my plate from the microwave.

"Honesty?"

"I expect you always to be honest with me honey." I say narrowing my eyes.

"It's Mom, Dad. She makes it impossible to live with. She is so--- such a --- I mean it's just hard to live with her Dad. It's no wonder---" She stops…what did she mean? It's no wonder what? Does she know about Olivia and me?

"It's no wonder what sweetie?"

She sighs, "It's no wonder that you spend all your time at work." She says looking down.

"Honey, I don't spend all my time at work to avoid your mother."

"Well I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"This isn't right sweetie. We shouldn't be talking about your mother like this."

"You're right. I'm sorry Daddy." She says giving me a smile, "So you have been pretty happy the past few weeks. What is going on with you Daddy?"

"Me? What? No…nothing. Same old." I say and stuffing my face with another fork full of pasta. I hope she doesn't think anything of it.

When I'm done with my meal I run upstairs to take a shower before Kathy gets home. The last thing I need is Kathy to smell Olivia on me. I sit on the bed and take off my socks when I hear my cell go off.

"Stabler."

"Hey Sexy." GRRR! I love the sound of her voice.

"Beautiful. What's up?"

"Well funny story. I was just on the computer when Casey Imed me. Was wondering who the new man in my life was."

"Really? How did she know?"

"Seems that I have been happier lately or something along those lines. And that I have been blowing her off for the past few weeks. Anyways after skating around the subject for a little bit she makes a comment about my red rings around my wrists."

"WHAT? How did she know?"

"I guess she saw them when she came to drop off that warrant."

"Oh shit Liv…"

"Yeah I know. If she saw them I wonder who else saw them…Munch? Fin? And heaven forbid---Cragen?"

"So what did you tell her?"

"Well--I told her I was seeing someone, but didn't give her any details."

I turn around and I see Kathy standing there. Shit.

"OK well I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and hang up the phone with out waiting for a reply. I feel horrible about hanging up like that, but I know she understands…at least I hope she understands.

"Was that Olivia?"

"Uh huh." I say as I get up and make my way to the shower. Unfortunately she is standing right by the door.

"You smell like her." She says in a cold voice.

I don't say anything; I just keep walking towards the bathroom. The whole time I'm thinking, fuck she knows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1am

"I think she knows." I say in a low whisper, because Maureen and Kathleen are still up.

"Oh my God Elliot. Why?"

"She said she could smell me on you."

"You should have showered here." She says her voice now also in a whisper.

"But I love to smell you on me." I say with a sly smile.

"We need to end this Elliot. This is wrong on so many levels."

I don't say anything. I can't. I don't want to end it. I know it is wrong ok? I know that, but I can't stop. I'm in love with her.

"Elliot?"

"Yea, I was just thinking."

Now she is quiet. The dreaded topic was finally brought up.

"Listen El I can't be the reason for your marriage to end. I couldn't live with myself if I had to face you everyday knowing what I did. We have to end this."

"No!" I say surprising myself with how I didn't miss beat. "I can't Liv. I. Can't."

She sighs, and I know she was thinking, 'Thank God'.

"Well let's just take some time off. We will not see each other out of work. You need time to think things out. You should really try and work on your marriage Elliot. You have to try and fix it. You can't just throw it away, and if we continue the way we are, you are going to do exactly that."

"You think I don't know that Olivia?"

"El--"

"Just let me say this, I don't think there is anything to fix--"

"Well then take this time to make sure El. Seriously. Because not only do I _not_ want to break up your marriage, I don't want to share you. I've never been good about sharing."

I laugh a little. "No you haven't. I'm scared Liv."

"Of what?"

That I make my marriage work and I'll hurt you. That I get a divorce and I hurt my kids, "No matter what happens someone is going to get hurt…because of me."

I hear her sigh and it breaks my heart, "Well in that case you do what makes you the happiest El. You have to do what is best for you. Because if you are not happy El your kids won't be happy, and I won't be happy either. This is about you El."

God I love her.

I look behind me to make sure no one is snuck up on me, "I'd be happiest with you Liv. I love you."

"Just think about it El. I don't want you to confuse Lust with Love."

Is she kidding me? Yes I lust after Olivia. But confuse that with Love? Never.

"I know how I feel Olivia."

"Well take this time just to make sure. For me."

"For you." I say with a smile. I would do anything for you. "Staying away from you is going to kill me though."

"Oh it's going to me no walk in the park for me either El…especially if---" She stops. I know what she was going to say. 'If you pick Kathy'.

"We'll be together Liv. I have no doubts."

"You have to try El. Promise me you will try."

"I promise."

"Okay. Well I need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Liv?"

"mmm?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too El."

Aug 28 6:30AM

LivB16: Why are you here so early?

EStabler16: I missed you.

I look over at her and she is smiling.

EStabler16: You are here early too. Miss me?

LivB16: maybe…

EStabler16: How are you wrists?

LivB16: No longer red…now they are pink.

EStabler16: We are the only ones here…

LivB16: Elliot---

EStabler16: If memory serves me correctly you said we couldn't see each other out of work…;)

LivB16: Elliot you are supposed to be working things out with Kathy.

EStabler16: There is nothing to work out Liv. I was up all last night thinking about it. It's over Liv. Over. I don't love her anymore…I don't even know if I ever really did…

LivB16: What if we don't work El? Are you going to regret leaving your wife for me?

EStabler16: I'm not leaving my wife for you Liv. I'm living my wife for me.

LivB16: Good answer Stabler.

EStabler16: so… I think we have a good hour before anyone comes in…

LivB16: Are you crazy Elliot? That is way too dangerous!

I look over at her; yup she's got that smile on her. She is putty in my hand my now.

EStabler16: We can go upstairs to the cribs…

LivB16: Elliot! No.

EStabler16: Interrogation room? That's always been one of my fantasies you know…Watching you when we are in there…going at it with a suspect…It's hot Liv...you don't know how many times I have wanted to take you right there on that table…grrrrrrrrr!

LivB16: DETECTIVE STABLER! I Know what you are doing…it's not going work.

EStabler16: I slam you down on the table and mount on top of you. My tongue glides along your neck and you arch your back when I hit that spot you love so much…I unbutton your shirt one button at time…very slowly…

LivB16: El….

EStabler16: My hand rides your thigh dying to get inside of those pants…You can feel me pressed hard against you, and you smile at me…

LivB16: Stop

EStabler16: my hands run up your shirt…

LivB16: underneath?

EStabler16:)

LivB16: No…no we can't…

EStabler16: oh but we could…

LivB16: The gang will be here soon

EStabler16: That's why it's called a quickie…

LivB16: El we both know there is nothing quick about you. ;)

EStabler16: LET'S GO!

We both shot up from our chairs. She a little bit quicker then I and I follow her up the stairs. I caught up to her as soon as we reached the cribs; I tackled her to the first cot I saw. It made her laugh. That laugh that made me fall in love with her. The one where her mouth falls open and all her teeth are showing. God I love that.

I mount on top of her and quickly removing her belt. I then bring my head down so I can undo her zipper with my teeth. I hear her growl. Yeah, I knew she would like that.

Our clothes come off faster then you could have said "SVU" Garments were tossed and discarded all over the place. I could feel her heat radiate off of her and it makes me throb almost in pain. We were like animals. It was wild and absolutely amazing. She bit my neck playfully and drove me absolutely crazy. Her hands were on my hips, "I want you now El." She growled at me, "now." She turned the tables so that she was on top. God I love her.

We had to be quiet just in case, we couldn't moan, we couldn't pant, and we definitely couldn't scream out each others names. The way she was moving her hips above me though, it was making it difficult though…very difficult. "Liv….my God…"

"Shhh." She whispered and covered my mouth with her lips. I moaned into them deeply and felt her smile. Her hips continued to rock me over and over.

"Oh God Liv…fuck…fucking…fuck" Sentences were no longer. My senses were on overload, overkill with what Olivia was doing to me. My body shivered all over. Our sweat mixed into one as our bodies did.

It was like we had been bedroom partners are along. We still knew our roles and worked them respectively. We had officially become partners in every sense of the word.

"Fuck Elliot….oh my fucking God." She started to pant, her orgasm taking full effect.

"Shh…" I had to remind her this time.

"Fuck…Elliot. Oh my God…" She continued not hearing a word I said. I gave her all I had. I thrust into her harder and deeper then I have ever done before. The feeling of being inside of her was something so incredible that words will never be able to explain it.

I lifted my torso up and kissed her on the mouth to keep her quiet. She bite my lip hard and then kissed my shoulders placing a nice bite on their as well. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

"Liv…I'm going to come." I say barely audible.

"Me too." She said. We stared into each others eyes, and I swear for a second I could see right into her soul. I know she could see into mine. It was insanity. Never in my life have I experienced something so deep, something so powerful, something so…breathe taking.

A few more thrusts and we both climaxed, only this time neither one of us could keep our mouths shut. A series of curse words and words I didn't even no existed poured out of our mouths, along with each others names, which was the sexiest damn thing I have ever heard.

I could get off over and over just hearing Liv scream my name like that. We both came with in seconds of each other, our fluids running together. I stayed in her as long as my body would allow.

"That was fucking…God I don't even know what that was Elliot." She said gasping for air as she collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I want to lay here all day with you."

"Wouldn't that be just wonderful…unfortunately our coworkers are going to be here any minute now. And for our sakes we better pray to God that they are not here yet." She said lifting her body off of mine and searching for her clothes.

"I told you to be quiet."

"Me?! What about you Detective? Besides you make it absolutely impossible to stay quiet."

I smile at her. "You do that to me Liv." I say. It's the truth, Kathy and I have never had anything close to that. I have never been so ---out of control that I couldn't even hide my screams. Olivia made it impossible for me to hold it in. _Im_.possible!

She hands me my shirt and as I take it I pull her in close to me and kiss her on the lips, "I love you Olivia."

"I know." She says with a playful smile. "Should I go down first just incase someone is here? You know not make it look so obvious?"

I smile at her, "Uh Liv…if anyone is down there were screwed, you going down there first is not going to help any."

She laughs, "I guess not…sorry about the…uh." She kisses the bite mark on my shoulder, "sorry about that…no self control when it comes to you."

"Tell me about it." I say putting on the shirt.

"Ok…well I'm going to head down there." She says and kisses me once more before she heads for the door, "Wish me luck."

"Us." I correct.

"Huh?"

"Wish _us_ luck."

She smiles, "Right. I love you Elliot." And with that she walks out the door. I sit down on the bed and think for a minute, I think about how much I am in love with her. My God do I have it bad. I gather the rest of my clothes take a deep breath and walk out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I make my way down the steps praying to God that no one came in the office yet. My eyes are drawn immediately to Olivia, I have to shake my head and remember that she is not the one I'm looking for. My eyes focus in on Fin and Munch's desk. Clear. Focus back on Olivia.

"Good morning Detective." I say with a smirk.

"Morning El." She says taking a sip of her coffee, I sit down at my desk and smile at her.

"Thanks for making me a cup." I say as I take a sip of the warm liquid.

"In the clear." She said looking deep into my eyes.

EOEOEOEOEOE

It has been a few hours and Olivia has still not looked at me. Like if she looks at me everyone is going to know we just had the most incredible sex up in the cribs. I smile at her and her face immediately blushes. I can't help but smile. How can you not smile at something as beautiful as she?

EStabler16: You alright?

LivB16: Yeah. I'm fine…just a little paranoid…

EStabler16: ok…you're not going to get weird on me are you?

LivB16: Everything about this is weird El.

EStabler16: You're freaking out aren't you?

LivB16: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Benson! Stabler! My office now!" Cragen shouts from his office.

She stares at me. Her eyes are large and I can see panic in them.

"It's fine." I whisper as we walk towards his office.

"Sit." He says and we obey like we are his puppies.

"I need you guys on a stake out tonight." Cragen informs. I hear Olivia sigh in relief.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"It is friggin freezing!" Liv says as she shutters.

"I know." It has got to be negative 30 degrees, and we can't turn the car on. I bring my hand to her thigh and rub it up and down in hopes of warming her up a little bit.

"I don't think I have ever been so cold." She says leaning into me for body heat. "What? I'm freezing?!"

"It's fine…it's just…what if Cragen sees you?"

"We are not doing anything wrong Elliot. I'm just using you for your body heat. Besides no one can see us…Munch and Fin are around the block and Cragen is sitting in Livots Diner," She says pointing to the Diner down the street, "and with his vision---trust me he definitely can't see us… "A playful smiled comes over face and I feel her hand run up my inner thigh.

"Olivia!" I saw squirming in my seat as her delicate hand rubs up and down. I can feel my body start to react to her touch.

"Liv we can't do this…" I say removing her hand from my thigh.

She laughs, "I know…I was just cold and needed a little bit of a warm up."

"Well when we get out of here, I will do everything in my power to warm you up." I say with a shit eating grin on my face.

I look around and take a note of people around me, I crash my lips onto hers, fast, quick, hard yet gentle. I hear her moan in my mouth and remove my lips as quickly as I placed them on hers.

"You're a tease." She says to me.

"I'm a tease? You are the one who said we could only see each other during business hours." I slink my hand into hers and rub circles over hers with my thumb.

"It's not that I didn't, or don't want you, it's just you need time to think things out El."

"There is nothing to think out Liv. I'm in love with you. Head over heels in love with you. Kathy and I have been over for awhile now. The next time I see her I'm asking her for a divorce."

"El…" She says drawing it out.

"Liv, I'm serious. I have never been so serious in my life. You have to believe me. I want this. For the first time in my life I'm doing what I want to do. Not the right thing, not thing that I should do, but I'm doing what I want." I look over at her and I know she is trying her hardest not to smile.

"Liv did I ever tell you about Kathy's parents?"

"Um…no I don't think you have."

"Well when they found out Kathy was pregnant they forced us to get married. It was never our choice. Never. In fact Kathy and I did not want to get married at all. And as the years went by it just became a routine. I never felt for her what I feel for you. Ever. You have to believe me on that. In fact I'm almost positive that when I tell Kathy I want a divorce she will probably thank me. I know she has wanted one for awhile now, but just to scared to actually ask for one."

"Elliot--"

"Liv, I'm serious. She's cheated on me before." I say bowing my head. "I've never told anyone that." I say just above a whisper.

"Oh my God Elliot. Are you serious? When? How'd you know?"

"Well the first time," She looks at me eyes wide, "Yeah. The first time was before the twins were born. I saw him leave the house as I was pulling in. We almost got divorced then, but her parents who are holier then thou, told us we couldn't. They paid for us to couples counseling. The second time was right before I transferred to SVU. I found a pregnancy test in wrapped in the garbage…we hadn't had sex in four months so…I put two and two together."

"Wow Elliot. I can't believe I didn't know any of this. How come you never told me?"

"I ah… I don't know. Ashamed I guess. Embarrassed a little. I just went through the motions for a long time. Why do you think I have so much pent up rage?" I say and we both laugh.

"Wow." She says again.

"I know." I take her hand and place a kiss on it. "I love you Olivia. I am madly in love with you. I want to be with you all the time."

"This is crazy Elliot. What if we don't work out?"

"I'll take my chances."

"What about our jobs? We couldn't be partners anymore…if they found out."

"If they found out…"

"Yeah….if…"

Just then the radio goes off, "You guys can wrap it up. Munch and Fin got him." We hear Don say.

"Copy. We'll meet you at the station." I say into the radio.

Before we drive off I look at Olivia. I need to have one more taste before we head back. I place my hands around her jaw and place my lips softly onto hers. My tongue surpasses her lips and I moan deeply into her mouth as our tongues mesh together.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Why can't we just take a cab? It's freezing out here!"

"Just a few more blocks I promise….Oh my god! HAHA! Those people in that car are totally making out!" The boy says.

"Oh Fuck!"

"What you've never seen two people make out before?...Hello?! Earth to Maureen!"


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: I think this story is what will really happen if Kathy (ARG!) and Elliot get back together...I will always dream of EO!  
**

Chapter 6

1:00am

Benson Residence

I hover over her. Her legs bent at the knees awaiting my entrance, "You were daring tonight in the squad car." I say teasing us both by moving my erection slowly along her center but not entering.

"I know." She says running her hands up and down my bare back begging me to get inside of her.

"It was hot." I say as I stare at her luscious lips.

"I know." She says lifting up her upper body to meet my lips in a steamy hot kiss. "No more talking…" She says as she lays her head back down taking me with her. Her legs wrap around my waist as I enter her immediately and once again I'm caught in the whirlwind of mind blowing sex with Olivia Benson. Life is good.

3:13am

Stabler Residence

I'm so tired and I wish I just would have stayed at Olivia's. I make a mental note to make sure I always have a fresh set of clothes at her apartment. As I walk up the driveway I see that the kitchen light is on. How nice of Kathy to actually leave a light on.

When I walk inside I see why the light was on. I knew it was too good to actually think that Kathy did something nice, or even thoughtful for a change. "Maureen? What are you doing up?" I ask as I place my coat on the hook.

"Late case?" She asks me. I see that she is drinking a cup of coffee. When did she get so grown up? There is another cup of coffee on the kitchen table and she pushes it towards the seat in front of her, gesturing me to sit down.

"Uh…yeah." I lie.

"You've been working a lot lately…" She says with a raised brow.

Fuck, I hate lying to her. "Yeah." I say and look down at my cup of coffee. I can't look her in the eyes.

"So…how's Olivia doing?" SHIT.

"Ummm…" Shit I can feel the heat rise on my cheeks and the smile that appears on my face just by the pure mention of her name. "She's good."

Talk about role reversal here. My daughter is interrogating me! She knows. Shit!

"Good. She seeing anyone?"

"What?" Her question throws me off guard. For a couple of different reasons. Number one is the fact that the thought of Olivia seeing anyone else makes my rage go sky high, two the truthful answer is, 'yes' me. But I can't say that…

"Olivia. Is she seeing anyone?"

"Ah…no. Not that I know of anyway." I feel the sweat beads on the top of my forehead. What is it 100 degrees in here?

Thank God this conversation is interrupted by my cell.

"Stabler."

"Hey." She says in a sexy, sexy voice that makes me want to run to her right now.

"Oh hey Cragen." I say and I hear her laugh. But more importantly I see Maureen roll her eyes. But it's not the typical 'work again' eye roll, which Kathy gives me on a daily basis. This eye roll, it was more of an, 'oh please, Cragen? You think I'm buying that?' sort of eye look. This makes me sweat even more. She knows…right? Is this what they call cheaters paranoia?

"Cragen huh? Someone with you?"

"Oh Yeah."

"Ok. I was just calling to say good night, and hope that you got home ok."

"Yeah I just got in."

"Well, I'll let you go; I just wanted to let you know I had a great time tonight."

"Me too. See you in the morning." I love you.

I click my phone shut and look at my daughter.

"You can drop the act Dad." She says in a huff and crosses her arms across her chest.

I clear my throat, "I'm sorry?"

"The act Dad. I know."

"You know what sweet heart?"

"About you and Olivia Dad. I know." She says just above a whisper.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!!_

I just stare at her…what the hell do you say to something like that?

"What about me and Olivia, Reen?"

"Give it up Dad. I saw you guys making out in the squad car tonight!" She says her voice getting louder.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

"Um….Reen about that…it wasn't what you think…" _Yes it was!_

"Please Dad; don't tell me it was some undercover assignment. I see the way you look at her Dad…"

Crap!

"Look Maureen honey--"

"Save it Dad. I don't want to hear it. Do you still love Mom?"

I release a deep breath, the million dollar question, "I don't know."

"Do you love Olivia?"

I can't tell my daughter I'm in love with another woman. I can't do it. I'm a horrible father.

"Well judging from your silence I'm going to take that as a 'yes'." She said in a soft tone.

"Maureen--"

"I'm going to bed. I just don't know what to think right now. Night Daddy." She says and gets up from the table leaving me there alone and feeling like the biggest jackass.

I unclip my cell phone.

"Benson."

"I love you. I didn't get to say it when we hung up last time."

I hear her laugh and it makes me feel like everything is going to be ok, "I love you too, El."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know it."

6:52 am

Benson Residence

I sneak into her bed and cuddle up next her. "Morning beautiful." I say as I draw kisses around the crook of her neck.

"I love waking up like this." She says with eyes still closed.

"I love waking you up like this." I say holding her warm close to mine.

"Do we have to go in today?" She wines.

"Unfortunately yes…Um…listen Liv…there is something I need to tell you."

"You can't do this anymore." She said in such a low voice I barely heard her.

"No!...no I couldn't do that…It's Maureen. She knows."

"She knows? About us? How?"

"Yeah…she uh," I let out a little laugh, "She saw us actually. Yesterday in the squad car, she saw us kissing."

"Oh shit Elliot. I'm sorry. So what does that mean?"

"I have no idea, but I'm kind of glad she found out. I have to leave her, Liv. I have to leave Kathy because I don't love her, and that is not fair to any of us. I'm going to tell her tonight."


End file.
